Hiei's Addiction
by Baby Bunnybell
Summary: Don't worry! There is no use of drugs or anything in this!! That's not my style of writing!! Please R&R!!


I do not own Yu Yu hakusho. I wish I did though!! * cries*   
  
Hiei's Addiction  
  
  
  
" NO!!!! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH KURAMA!!!!" screamed Hiei as Kurama dragged him across the floor to the bathroom. " HIEI GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Kurama shouted as Hiei pulled on his sidelock. "NOOOOO!!" Hiei cried like a three year old. "SHUT-UP AND GET IN THE TUB YOU MORON!!!" Yusuke screeched as he picked up Hiei and threw him against the bathroom door.Hiei had a big huge bump on his head. Kurama closed the door of the bathroom with him and Hiei on the inside. Kurama gladly stripped Hiei down and started to run the water(It was very freezing cold). " WAAAAAAAAA!!! LEMME GO KURAMA!!!! I DON'T WANNA TAKE A BATH!!!" Hiei screamed and tried to break free of Kurama's grip. " Hiei!!! Shut-up in there!!! I'm trying to watch the Tomato Bob Circle Pants show!!!" Yelled Kuwabara as he and Yusuke sat on the couch laughing like idiots. "I'm missing Tomato Bob Circle Pants ....OKAY KURAMA!!! LET ME AT THAT BATHTUB!!!"Hiei rushed Kurama and jumped in the tub. "O..... kay....." Kurama said as he looked for Hiei's shampoo."Hiei, where is your shampoo?" "What shampoo?"Hiei asked curiously. "The yellow shampoo in the pitcher,remember? Yusuke ate the real bottle at his 24 hour drunken hippie party."Kurama said. " Oh, that wasn't lemonade?" Hiei asked as Kurama facefaulted onto the floor. "Stay here Hiei." Kurama said as he walked out of the room. " Yusuke, do you have any shampoo Hiei can use?" Kurama asked.Yusuke looked into Kurama's eyes and a strange, wide, ear to ear smile appeared on his face.He stood up and said," Kurama, I'm so glad you asked me that!" Kurama stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face. " C'mon Kurama, follow me." Kurama followed Yusuke into his room and to his closet. Yusuke opened it , and what did Kurama see? 1,000 rows of shampoo, conditioner, and hair gel each. " I think that Herbal Essence would work best on Hiei's hair!!"Yusuke said as he handed the bottle to Kurama as he stood ther with wide eyes.   
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom.....  
  
Hiei stared at the water that was now piping hot. He noticed Yusuke's rubber ducky on the shelf.He got up and grabbed it.Then he plopped down again and said , " What a strange weapon.I wonder what it does....." Hiei pondered as he tossed it from hand to hand. Yet one time he grabbed it too hard. And right in his ear, it squeaked.  
  
In Yusuke's room.......  
  
"Hope to do buisness with you again soon!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he pushed Kurama out the door.Suddenly, Yusuke hears the squeak of his very own rubber ducky.He runs out of his room, knocking Kurama down and bursting the bathroom door open. "HIEI!!!!! GIMME MY DUCKY!!!!" He screams as he grabs his ducky out of Hiei's hands and stomps out of the room.Kurama looks in the room and says,"What mischief are you causing now?" As he walked in the room, Hiei abruptly turned around and said,"What mischief? I didn't steal any strange weapon that squeaks like you do when you talk...." " HIEI!!!! Yusuke was nice enough to give you one of his very expensive shampoos and you go and steal his priceless squeaky duck!!!" " I DON'T CARE AT ALL!!!! It was shiny an it looked dangerous." Hiei explaned. Kurama sat there with a dumb expression in his face..kinda like O_o... Hiei didn't care. He just sat there and threw blots of shampoo at Kurama's head. "Hiei!!!! Stop being so evil!!!!" Kurama yelled. " I know you took the ducky!! You're grounded for a bazillion years!!" " Grounded from what?!?!" Hiei yelled. " You can't go in Yusuke's room, play video games, watch TV, eat snacks, play outside.... The next day,  
  
..Play Parcheesi, go to dunkin' doughnuts, play golf, pet check-" Kurama's words were cut short by Hiei. " OK!!! I GET IT ALREADY!!!! So in other words, the only things I can do are sleep,breath, walk, and jump off a cliff?" "Basically," Kurama said. Hiei just sat there and stared at Kurama. He started to tap the water. " You know Kurama," He said. "What?" Kurama replied. " I don't think water is all that bad." " WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!" " Ya know what? I'm gonna stay in this bathtub forever!!! I love water!! Just like I love cherries!!!" Kurama: O_o " Come again?" " I LOOOOOOOVE WATER!!!!! I adore it!! I'm gonna stay in it forever!!! And if anyone trys to stop me, I'll rip their hair out!!!(preferably Yusuke!!) BWAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
So, for 6 days and nights, Hiei sat in the bathtub soaking up water like a lofa.  
  
The 7th day...  
  
Hiei lays in the bathtub, trying to get up. " I'm not going to give up!!!" He says. He tries to push himself up. "Just imagine that, now Yusuke can't pick on me anymore!!! Now I can squash him like a rabid bug!!! FWAHA! But the thing I have to worry about now is, how the heck I'm gonna get out of this tub. I know!! KURAMA!!!!" It seems that Hiei has soaked up so much water, that he has grown the size of the room!! So then Kurama couldn't get in to tell Hiei that they were moving!!! * gasp!!* Hiei hears the front door open. "Kurama!!" He thinks. Then he hears a little girl. She comes over to the bathroom and starts to poke Hiei's head. "Mom!!!" she screams. "There is a big, fat, spikey-haired person that soaked up too much tub water in the bathroom!!!!" Then, coming from the kitchen, Hiei could faintly hear the mother say," Not again!!" Hiei: O_o  
  
....As the years went by and Hiei grew older, he started to turn yellow..and he started to get little holes!!! 4 days later.  
  
Kurama got a box and letter at his new house. He opened the box, and inside he found a sponge. Then he read the letter.' To whom it may concern, This young fellow took in so much water from the bathtub, we are afraid he has turned into a sponge. Thank you, and we are sorry about your son.' Kurama: @_@  
  
The End!! 


End file.
